Los dos shinigamis legendarios III
by PhongS
Summary: Songfic dedicated to Sefi


"Porque te llevo aquí dentro, por eso no estaré sola nunca"   
_(Songfic: "Hikari no naka e" – Tenku no Escaflowne)_

A pesar de la barrera por la que estaba protegido el Seiretei, el clima alcanzaba aquel lugar y aquella tarde el cielo se nubló de un azul triste, haciendo que de vez en cuando cayera algún que otro granizo. Había pasado un año desde que finalizó la terrible batalla entre la Soul Society y aquél que ansiaba gobernar el cielo. Debido a sus ansias de poder y de destrucción, separó los corazones de dos muchachos unidos por el destino, el cual quiso que se conocieran y sin quererlo ninguno de ellos, que conociesen el amor y el sentimiento de querer protegerse el uno al otro. Sus nombres eran Sefi y Phong, los legendarios shinigamis.

Desde la desaparición de Sefi, a Phong la relegaron de rango de teniente a quinto oficial ya que no había superado todavía la desgracia de haber perdido a la persona que ella más quería en este mundo y que un cargo tan grande suponía muchas responsabilidades. De una persona divertida y alegre pasó a un cuerpo sin alma, no sentía más que tristeza y soledad, lo único que "la mantenía con vida" era el legado que Sefi le había dejado: su zanpakutoh Rapsodia, lugar donde había sido sellado con aquel degenerado y que fue a costa de su vida y lo hizo, no por la Soul Society ni por el mundo humano, sino por ella. Phong se pasaba todos los días contemplando con la mirada perdida a Rapsodia y acariciando el mango del arma, cuando de repente recordó una cosa que una vez Sefi le dijo: si alguna vez me necesitas, ven a buscarme a donde tú y yo sabemos. Estaré siempre ahí para ti . Rápidamente dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, agarró su zanpakutoh y a Rapsodia y corrió hacia la puerta norte, hizo shunpa y en un momento apareció detrás de unos árboles que daban al río donde se vieron por primera vez. Phong se encontraba aún muy cansada, su corazón no estaba recuperado del todo, escupió un poco de sangre y se agarraba el pecho. Aunque todo eso no le importaba…  
- ¿Sefi?- preguntó la joven mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el río y seguía agarrándose el pecho- Sefi…- se acordó de Rapsodia, la sacó de su cinturón y vio que estaba totalmente blanco.  
Cuando las zapankutohs adquieren ese tono significa que su dueño no existe ni en la Soul Society ni en el mundo humano. Lo siento, Phong, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que vuelvas a verle nunca… más , eran las palabras que le dijo Matsumoto-taichou cuando le entregó el arma. Phong agarrando con fuerza a Rapsodia se dirigió a un árbol y se sentó bajo él, empezaron a caérsele las lágrimas y se abrazó al arma de su amigo.

_Sayonara, ai shi te ru… __  
_

_- _Mentiroso… me dijiste que estarías siempre para mí… que estarías siempre a mi lado… que cuando la batalla acabara que iríamos a buscar aventuras… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no estás otra vez conmigo?  
Pasó durante un largo tiempo, dejando a la triste muchacha observando el césped con la mirada perdida cuando de repente se dio cuenta que empezó a nevar más o menos con intensidad y con un movimiento automático, alzó su mano derecha y cayó un granizo en ella. Se quedó un rato observándolo hasta que algo brillante como una luz propia le sujetaba la mano, eran dos manos y aún sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, sentado detrás de ella y abrazándola por detrás. No sabría definir aquel cuerpo cristalino y brillante, en el que su espalda crecían dos hermosas alas blancas, pero ahí estaba Sefi, fuera real o una fantástica imaginación.   
Después hizo que Phong cerrara la mano y que la estrechara contra sí. Quedaron un rato en silencio  
- Te dije que te protegería y así lo hice. No ha habido nada en este mundo que me haya hecho más feliz que haberte dado una vida llena de paz y felicidad, Phong.  
- No conozco ninguna clase de felicidad en la que se pierde a la persona con quien quieres compartirla. Tú ya no estarás nunca más en mi vida y yo por siempre estaré sola.  
- Phong… debes saber que las personas se mueren realmente si se esfuman de los recuerdos de los seres queridos que dejaron en esta vida- le agarró del mentón a la chica para que le obligara a mirarle-. No importa a qué distancia estemos separados, yo siempre estaré contigo.  
El cuerpo espectral de Sefi se levantó y después le dio la mano a Phong para que lo hiciera ella también, ambos se cogieron de la mano y se acercaron al río para ver como la nieve se mezclaba entre las aguas.  
- Aquí fue la primera vez que nos encontramos. Es curioso lo que hace el destino con la gente. Quién me diría que 20 años más tarde me encontraría con la muchacha que me curó tan dulcemente…- entonces se percató del rostro triste de Phong- ¿qué te ocurre?  
- ¿Crees de verdad que seremos como este río? A pesar de lo lejos que se encuentra del mar, al final acaban encontrándose.  
- Yo sí lo creo, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y a quedarnos juntos siempre.  
Ante esto Phong le sonrió como no lo había hecho en el pasado, se acercó al agua y vio que un grupo de flores iban flotando en el río. Mientras le contemplaba, Sefi se acordó de por qué se había fijado en ella y el que se hiciera la promesa de protegerla siempre.  
- Phong, yo te…- dijo en voz bajito.  
- ¿Sefi?- al decir esto porque notó que no continuaba, Phong se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero ahí ya no había rastro de su amigo. Había desaparecido completamente y en el césped sólo había una pluma. La chica lo recogió cuidadosamente y al caérsele las lágrimas, lo guardó en su bolsillo. Se limpió los ojos con la manga, sonrió y se fue corriendo de vuelta al cuartel de la división 10.

Mientras, en el cuartel de la división 10, Matsumoto-taichou estaba pasando lista para realizar una misión en el mundo humano y de patrullaje.  
- Tercer oficial, Abarai Renjin- respondió con su voz grave.  
- Presente, capitana.  
- Cuarto oficial, Haruko Neji- normalmente sonaba su voz saltarina y dulce, pero al ver que su amiga Phong estaba tan triste, ella también se sentía así.   
- Presente, capitana.  
- Quinto oficial, Phong.  
Al decir esto, un silencio conquistó la sala de reunión, la capitana se dio cuenta y rápidamente iba a seguir repasando la lista, cuando alguien irrumpió la habitación.  
- ¡Presente!- la chica estaba cansada, se agarraba el pecho del esfuerzo y se excusó ante Matsumoto-taichou por la tardanza, que no volvería a ocurrir y que estaba preparada para retomar su trabajo. Cuando la capitana acabó de nombrar a sus shinigamis y éstos se dispusieran para salir al mundo humano, vio que Phong se había acercado a la ventana para observar la sala de entrenamiento.  
- ¿Vienes Phong?- dijo esto, salió para dejarla sola con sus pensamientos y pensó- Hoy, no sé por qué, pero la noto más distinta, como si esta batalla nunca hubiera pasado… ¿qué habrá ocurrido para que su actitud sea tan distinta? De todas formas, hoy brilla con luz propia - y sonrió finalmente.  
- Sí, ahora voy- volvió a echar una ojeada a aquella sala tan especial y pensó Sefi, si tú me has dicho que estamos destinados a estar siempre juntos, te creeré… porque tú me prometiste que me protegerías y así has cumplido. No sé cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar para volver a verte, pero te aseguro que con esta vida nueva que me has regalado, la viviré por los dos e iré a buscarte hasta los confines del mundo. Hasta entonces, amigo mío. Y una última cosa, no sé si lo sabías, pero yo también te quiero y pase lo que pase, mis sentimientos jamás cambiarán .

Phong salió corriendo tras sus compañeros hacia las misiones que le esperaban en el mundo humano. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero la pluma que tenía en el bolsillo se convirtió en una goma de pelo en forma de crisantemo de hielo y fue el último regalo de Sefi, para que se atara la hermosa melena que ella tenía, a la que siempre había venerado.

Anata no ikite yukeru…  
FIN


End file.
